


Day 3: Genderbend

by ClaireAndy



Series: 30 Day OT3 Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Genderbend, Halloween, Multi, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireAndy/pseuds/ClaireAndy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 30 Day OT3 Challenge! Today's prompt: Genderbend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Genderbend

“Allison, come on. This is a stupid idea,” Scott complained. 

“It’s Halloween, Scott, it’s supposed to be silly!” She brushed another layer of gold across his eyelids. “Okay, time for eyeliner!” She brandished a brown liquid liner at him. He scrunched his eyes and moved his head back. Allison groaned. “Isaac, hold his head.” She finally got a cat eye line across his eyelids, and stepped back to survey her work. “You really are the hot girl!” Isaac choked out a laugh. Allison spun, and grabbed his hand. “Your turn!” 

“HA!” Scott laughed forcefully, pointing at him. Allison did his makeup similarly to Scott’s, but put fake eyelashes on him. 

“I feel like a drag queen,” he muttered. “Plus, it’s not fair. You don’t have to wear makeup!” Allison bunched her hair under the baseball cat she was wearing, and then shrugged on Isaac’s sweatshirt over Scott’s lacrosse jersey. 

“Come on guys, everyone will love it. We look fabulous, you have to admit it.” The boys squirmed in the bodycon skirts and crop tops they were wearing. “Besides, your abs look fabulous.” She winked. They followed her out the door, tripping in their high heels. It was kind of sexy to be in women’s clothes, if they were being totally honest. But no way they would tell Allison that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
